Dark Twisted Games
by 22girlsin1
Summary: Andrea and Philip different views on the breakup.


**Dark Twisted Games**

Summary: Andrea and The Governor have different views on their break up. He feels like the fault is hers. But Andrea blames Philip's mind games.

Inspired by the songs Dear John and Paperdoll. Listen to them. I don't owe the Walking Dead. Robert Kirkman does.

** 1\. Blind Optimism**

_I was laying down on the bed at my apartment. I just wanted to block everything out. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I got up slowly to answer it._

_I saw that Philip was standing at the door. Shit, I wanted to be as far from his as possible._

"May I?" Philip asked as I opened the door.

_He asked me, but we both knew I could not refuse him. I was too afraid of him._

I did not know which version of Philip I get today, but I knew I was done. I was done with his twisted games. I had been good to Philip, and I had loved him. This relationship was over, I decided. Why I had not listen to Michonne's warnings to leave this place? Why had I been so blind? I should have known, I thought.

"Sure, come in," I said finally opening the door. Philip walked closer to me. I could feel him putting his hands on my face.

"The people of Woodbury need you Andrea. I need you," he whispered.

_I studied his beautiful face,the sadness in his blue eye, that dark eyepatch, and his light brown hair that had gray shining through. I used to think he was my savior. That owed him everything. Now he made me want to puke._

"I don't think you need anyone,Governor. With your secrets and lies. How can I ever trust you again?"

"Please call me, Philip. I should have told you about Penny. I really believed Milton could save her, I am sorry," Philip whispers placing his lips against mine.

I closed my eyes kissing him back for a moment, but then I pulled away. I would not fall for his fake apologies or angel face.

"I can't. If you lied to about Penny what else or you hiding?"

"Nothing, Andrea. Don't let Rick fool you. I am not the bad guy here. I care about you, and my people. I just need to keep everyone safe. Understand?"

"Yes,I understand," I lied.

Philip took me into his arms. I closed my eyes as he removed my clothes throwing them on the floor. This was the last time he ever make love to me. I was leaving Woodbury the first chance I got. His lips touching mine made me want to puke. But I played along with his games. I had to let him think he was winning.

"Andrea, darling," he said laying me on the bed. He thrust himself inside me over and over.

Finally, he was finished with me. He held me in bed, wrapping his arms around me. I waited until he fell into a peaceful sleep, and quickly got dress.

I needed to get as far away from him as possible. I needed to get back to the prison. Although the idea of traveling unarmed was scary. I have to make due, I decided.

I took one last look at Philip, and left him there sleeping.

_\- Well, maybe it's me and my blind optimism to blame_ _Or maybe it's you and your sick need to give love then take it away_ _And you'll add my name to your long list of traitors who don't understand_ **_And I'll look back and regret how I ignored when they said run as fast as you can_**

_Dear John- Taylor Swift_

_**_2\. Good to her_**_

I woke up, and she was gone.

Andrea went back to the prison,I thought. Milton had told her everything.

Still why would Andrea leave me? I had been good to her. Given her my heart, shared my whiskey, and made love to her. I even listened to her rambling on and on.

So why would she run after a group who did not even look for her when they were separated? Who treated her like outsider? Why would she chose them over me? Because she was weak. Did not know how to make her own decisions. Hurt because I was not truthful about everything. Did she not understand I had to protect her? She was too fragile to deal with the truth. She was like my paper doll, I thought.

I bring her back to Woodbury. She would not make it back to them, I decided grabbing my truck keys.

It did not take long before I saw her blonde head of curls. I pulled the truck up close to her. This is your last chance to do the right thing.

"Andrea, come home with me. I love you," I pleaded loud of for her to hear me.

"Get away," she said running away from. I turned of the vehicle, and started running after her.

She was moving fast, but I was faster.

"Andrea, what are you running from? I don't think you even know. I was good to you," I said as finally wrapped my arms around her.

"You are fucking monster. I hate you. What you did to Glenn and Maggie. Go to hell," Andrea screamed as I pulled her to the truck.

"Don't be that way. You don't hate me. Please, I opened my heart to you. Was it not enough?"

_Andrea said nothing, but I knew it was over. She never look at me the same. Still I did not want anyone else to have her. She have to die._

I get Milton to kill her, I decided. Damn, you Andrea. Why you do this to us? Why could you not do as I asked? Why you have to stop loving me?

It could only end this way now.

_Here's a dress of gold and blue_  
_Sure was fun being good to you_

_This one we made just for Fall_  
_And Winter runs a bit too small_  
_This mint green is new for Spring_  
_My love didn't cost a thing_

_You're like twenty-two girls in one  
And none of them know what they're runnin' from  
Was it just too far to fall?  
For a little paper doll_

_Paper Doll-John Mayer_


End file.
